Listening to the Rain
by Madame Wolf
Summary: It's raining. Ginny is standing outside of Remus' house. Why does she always seem to forget her promises to herself?
1. Listening to the Rain

**Disclaimer**: The plot is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. Go her.

**Author's Note:** I hope this story doesn't feel disjointed or anything. I tried to write it so it made sense, but I don't know if I managed it. I can sort of see this as a bigger fic, but unless I get an encouragement, it is staying as a one shot. I _never_ use blackmail to get people to review. I just need to know if you think I could manage it. Hehe. Anyway, this is "Listening to the Rain". (You can so tell I didn't know what to call it!)

  


**Listening to the Rain**

  
So, here I am again. I could have sworn I promised not to come back, but maybe that vow went out of my head when I thought of you this evening. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say. I'm standing outside of your house right now and I can't even tell if you're home. There aren't any lights on, but that means nothing. I know how you like to listen to music in the dark. You always say it seems to bring you closer to the music.

I know I'm daggy, waiting outside of your house in one of my best dresses. And I know three other things too. One: It's raining. Two: I'm getting soaked, and three: all that stuff about Gryffindor courage is a load of bull anyway. If it were true, I would have rung your bell ages ago and we would be inside, drinking hot chocolate and laughing over my sopping wet clothes.

You gave me the ultimatum. The ball is in my court, and I hate you for it. You're too good for me. When I'm with you, it's like wrapping myself up in luxurious silk. You make me feel rich. Yet, you told me yesterday that if I felt grown up and willing to have you, I was always welcome.

So, here I am. I'm shivering, I'm cold and I'm wet. Some start to the rest of my life.

It was either you or Harry and I've chosen you. My foot feels like lead, but I manage to move it forward. The awning is above me, protecting me from half of the rain. The rain sounds louder under here, or maybe it is coming down harder. Oh, how I would love to be listening to the rain in your arms, on your bed. You could smooth away some of my hair and tell me that I look just as good wet as I do dry.

Ok, wishful thinking here.

The faint strains of Pachbal's Cannon in D reach my ears and I know you're home. My foot moves another step and I feel a grin spread across my face. I can do this.

It's a big ask, you know. You tell me you love me and want to marry me. I love you, but I didn't know if I was ready for marriage. I'm twenty-three years old and you are forty-four. You've had a lot of time to settle down. I'm just beginning to experience life. Harry was exciting, but even excitement gets old fast.

I'm close enough to press the button now. I take a breath and push my finger to the bell.

After slow moments of agonising torture, you come on the speaker. 'Hello?'

'Remus? It's Ginny.' I feel breathless, but there must be some air in me if I could talk.

'I knew you'd come.' You say, and the door opens.

I walk in, light-headed. Inside it is warm and welcoming. I don't bother looking with the foyer, I just walk up the stairs to your room and the door is already open. You stand there, a smile playing on your lips. That is my smile. You never show anyone else but me.

'You're wet.' You say.

I nod. 'It's raining.' Inane chatter, merely filler time.

'Why did you come?' You want to know as you take my drenched coat from me.

'I came because I love you.'

You must be at least a little surprised. I think I see you pause for a second. 'And Harry?' You prompt.

'And Harry is going to live a long and prosperous life as Hermione's husband.' I report. I put my arms around your waist and draw you close.

'And you? How will you live?' Your lips are so close it's distracting.

'Long and happily with you by my side.' My eyes search yours. 'If you want me.'

You merely grin and roll your eyes. 'Of course I want you.' With that, you kiss me and I think all the water from the rain evaporated on the spot. A very beautiful, and perfect way to end a rainy evening.


	2. Music after the Rain

**Music After the Rain**

Music is playing again. I'm lying on the bed, tangled in sheets in an awkward position one can only hope to achieve during sleep. As long as I don't open my eyes, I don't have to accept the fact I'm awake. I can lie there forever, breathing in the scent of something or someone very feminine beside me. My brain slowly makes the connections between the soft body under my arm and the lovely smell coming from the said soft thing, and I open my eyes.

You are awake as well, although your eyes are closed. You appear to be listening to the music intently, and for a glorious moment, we stay like that, aware of each other's wakefulness, yet not wanting to break the spell. Then the song finishes, and you smile, wriggling from beneath my grip like a worm. I try to recapture you, but we land, breathless, on the floor in a heap of bedding.

'It's time for breakfast.' You announce and leap to your feet effortlessly. It is a sharp reminder of your youth whenever you do that. I am older and full of creaky bones that take time and care to get into a standing position. Once I have accomplished this, I get dressed and eventually follow you into the kitchen at a slow pace.

Bacon, eggs, butter and bread are laid out on the counter, and soon a frying pan is on the stove and heating up. You break the eggs and nudge them into acceptable positions on the pan. The bacon hits the thin layer of hot butter with a sizzle, releasing mouth-watering smells. I sniff after them wolfishly, and you sneak a look. Another grin, then you return to your cooking.

'Be a good boy and put on the toast?' You say in a way that makes me wonder if it was an order or a request. I decide to go ahead and start making toast just in case.

We cook silently after that. It isn't the sort of silence that makes you uncomfortable. It is the sort of silence that makes you feel happy that you can have times when you don't need to talk to enjoy one another's company. I slowly begin to wake up and decide that coffee is in order. I boil the water and then return to the toasted bits of bread that needs buttering.

Soon the meal is finished and we are carrying it over to the table. Both our morning papers have arrived, a true mark of how much knowledge the newspaper people have, and we settle down to eat, drink, read and talk. I was worried it might be excruciatingly embarrassing, but there is a feeling of beginnings. This feels like a fresh start.

I watch you bite into a piece of toast loaded with eggs, and imagine seeing the same scene every day at the breakfast table. The image comes almost naturally, so I smile into my coffee cup. I was hoping and praying that you would come around in the end, and you did, so now I am allowed to have my dreams of morning discussions and eggs and toast.

The rain stopped some time last night, and now the clouds only cover a portion of the sky. The clear part is sunny and promises to be a lovely day. 'Let's go out.' I declare, dropping the forkful of food back on to the plate. You look at me with a raised eyebrow.

'We haven't finished breakfast yet.' You mention in a matter-of-fact way.

'Really? Oh well. We can get some out there.' I stand up and hold out my hand for you.

Your brown eyes flick to my face, and you smile once again. You put your hand in mine and I pull you to your feet. We walk out of the apartment, barely remembering to shut the door, then make far too much noise going down the stairs.

It is early, and shops are only just beginning to open. We find a café and order coffee and muffins, which we eat outside next to the street. The puddles from the storm last night were just as I had hoped they would be, and I regret the fact I am too old to jump in them.

Once the coffee is drunk and the muffins devoured, you lightly brush my hand with your delicate fingers and then kiss me softly. It's a lovely way to start a morning, and an even better way to start a life with you.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You rock. I wrote this ages ago and found it last night. Please tell me what you think :) 


End file.
